Elegir entre un mar de opciones
by NaniVF
Summary: Meses después de que Ichigo pierde sus poderes, Rukia decide que en la Sociedad de Almas ya no deben vigilarlo continuamente, Orihime la visita un día antes de su misión al Mundo Real. Es un repaso del porque Rukia decidió poner en marcha su decisión de dejarlo en paz con ayuda de Isshin.


**Elegir entre un mar de opciones.**

Orihime llevaba un par de horas en la Sociedad de Almas, había acordado con Kurumadani curar sus heridas en las batallas por ir a ver a Rukia, la que tenía mucho trabajo por su reciente promoción a teniente, sin embargo Kiyone y Sentarou amablemente se encargaron de los pendientes y ella al fin pudo atenderla.

La verdad se encontraba muy contenta de ver a Orihime, tenía tanto que no sabía algo del mundo real, *Bueno al menos sé algo de primera fuente y no por el 10mo escuadrón* pensó, podía tomarse unas horas para relajarse y platicar con su única amiga, porque en verdad Orihime era su única amiga.

Cuando Orihime vio el nuevo corte de pelo de Rukia se sorprendió, le dijo que la veía más guapa y que le encantaba la manera en que sus ojos resaltaban, Rukia sonrió tanto que no pudo más que abrazarla y corresponderle con el mismo afecto que ella sentía. En verdad era un alivio poder verla, saber que aún seguían recordándola… se detuvo en ese pensamiento antes de terminarlo, un cierto deje de amargura provino de ello y la abrazo un poco más fuerte, sólo un poco.

Dieron un largo paseo, saludando a quienes encontraron, pasaron por el 13avo escuadrón para que Rukia pudiese terminar con algunas autorizaciones y al final decidieron tomar té en el jardín de la mansión Kuchiki, empezaba a anochecer cuando apareció Rangiku y las llevó a reunirse con la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami. Afortunadamente Orihime era menor de edad para tomar, Rukia tenía una misión al siguiente día y se reusaba rotundamente a tomar parte de las rondas de sake, aun así la noche era muy divertida, hacia tanto que no se divertía.

*No, aún falta algo* pensó en sus adentros *tal vez, un buen tazón de curry de Yuzu… Cielos daría todo por un tazón de curry de Yuzu*

- Ojalá hubiera tenido oportunidad de comerlo una vez más – imaginaba estar sentada en el comedor de los Kurosaki, tomando la cuchara para el primer sorbo.

- ¿Dijiste algo Kuchiki-san? – le preguntó Orihime.

- ¿Ah? – Había hablado en voz alta - no, sólo pensaba que es tan agradable tenerte de visita – Esa respuesta no era ninguna mentira, así que no había manera de mostrar una cara triste.

- Me alegra escucharlo y saber que lo estas pasando tan bien, te ves tan cansada.

- Bueno, eso es por mi reciente promoción, aún sigo acostumbrándome al ritmo de trabajo, a veces es realmente agotador, pero me gusta y no veo porque quejarme.

- Ahora eres una teniente, eso tenemos que celebrarlo Kuchiki-san – Orihime le sonrió de oreja a oreja y tomo sus manos - Ishida-kun mencionó en alguna ocasión que le sorprendía que no fueses teniente con el nivel que tienes, entonces Kurosaki-kun nos contó que es por Byakuya-sama ¡y su honor por protegerte!

- ¿En serio?… ¿eso dijo Ichigo?

- Bueno, no exactamente, pero estoy segura que es por ello, después de todo es tu hermano mayor y él va a protegerte.

- Jejeje… ciertamente, nii-sama ha cambiado.

- ¡Sí!, ahora Byakuya-sama confía en tus habilidades y las reconoce apoyándote en tu promoción, ¿no crees?

- Sí… gracias Orihime, me alegra tanto que estés aquí.

- De nada Kuchiki-san, a mi me alegra mucho también

La reunión de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami continuaba, pero Rukia se despidió a media noche con su implacable actitud Kuchiki de tener una misión temprano y no iba a quedarse, Orihime la siguió pues se quedaba en su casa. La Sociedad de Almas por las noches era muy tranquila, aun iban comentando algunas cosas de la reunión y lo divertido que había sido. Rukia tenía mucha curiosidad por el comentario de su amiga, al final decidió preguntar.

- Por cierto, ¿qué fue lo que Ichigo dijo exactamente sobre nii-sama?

- Oh… esto…

- Vamos, realmente no me imagino a Ichigo diciendo algo tan decente.

- Kuchiki-san… – Orihime sabía a que se refería, tenía un poco de miedo a la reacción de la shinigami.

- Anda dime.

- Bueno… él dijo… - y comenzó a hacer gestos tratando de simular una mala pero gentil versión de Ichigo - Bah!, si Byakuya es un nenaza sobreprotector de su hermanita, a veces puede serlo tanto que me sorprende que Rukia no sea una mimada, en serio que Rukia ha sido tan suave por dejarle hacerlo.

Entonces Rukia pensó para si misma que los gestos de Orihime no habían hecho justicia a lo que realmente era Ichigo, podía verlo con claridad, esa cara de burla y su no-tienen-remedio, estaba retándola con su argumento dime-que-no-es-cierto, con una posición de perfil y mirándola, esperando a que ella explotara.

- Sí, definitivamente ese es Ichigo.

- Pero Kuchiki-san por favor no creo que Kuros-

- Ja, no importa – interrumpiéndola, voltea a ver a Orihime con nuevos ánimos y sonriente – si Ichigo viera mi insignia de teniente, sería suficiente para restregarle en la cara cuan equivocado estuvo, además ahora nii-sama es un excelente hermano y eso él no puede denegar, nii-sama ha cambiado tanto.

Orihime la vio, el destello en los ojos de Rukia cuando pronunciaba su nombre, similar al de Ichigo en aquella ocasión.

Hablaban de Rukia cuando Ichigo no estaba, él nunca la mencionaba, no mostraba señales de extrañarla, simplemente era como si hubiera sido borrada de la existencia, pero ese día los tomó por sorpresa, su reiatsu ahora tan "normal" que se confundía con la de cualquier otro, de la nada se unió a la conversación y comenzó a hablar de Rukia como si nunca se hubiera ido, como si se encontrara en el salón de al lado y fuese capaz de levantarse y alcanzarla. No había tristeza en sus palabras, no había nostalgia, no había espacio emocional entre ellos. Y ahora Rukia hacia exactamente lo mismo, la diferencia se albergaba que la shinigami reconocía que tendría que cruzar el espacio físico para alcanzarlo y preguntaba por él, bueno de cierta manera.

- Kuchiki-san, tú… - la miró con ternura y precaución - ¿extrañas a Kurosaki-kun?

- No, la verdad sé más de él de lo que puedes imaginarte, precisamente por eso mañana regresaré contigo al mundo real, para encargarme de que no siga ocurriendo.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Orihime se sorprendió, *¿podría ser que Kuchiki-san no quiera saber de Kurosaki-kun?* pensó.

- Mi misión de mañana, será encargarme de que la información sobre Kurosaki Ichigo sea exclusivamente de aquellos a quienes les compete.

- ¿A quienes les compete? – seguía sin entender.

- Sí – Rukia miró a los ojos a Orihime, tendría que explicarle sin decir demasiado – sólo a él, a su familia y aquellos amigos que decidan apoyar mi misión, cada uno en su respectivo grado, por eso Orihime, ¿querrías? – se detuvo, por supuesto que ella aceptaría, pero - ... no, ¿podrías ayudarme en mi misión y encargarte de que así se mantenga?

Ambas se detuvieron un momento, Orihime se tomó su tiempo para entender lo que ella le pedía, significaba que Rukia seguía al pendiente del chico de pelo naranja, desde la Sociedad de Almas ella pretendía dar tranquilidad y protección, entonces ¿eso significaba que volvería?, la alegría de tenerla de nuevo en clases le hizo sonreír, un poco de celos surgieron pero Orihime sentía que era una muy buena noticia.

- Claro Kuchiki-san, será un placer, entonces ¿eso significa que volverás? – su sonrisa mostraba expectación, todos estarían contentos de verla.

Rukia sabía que esto podía pasar, pero lo mejor era ser sincera y decir la verdad.

- No, mi misión también trata de que ningún shinigami esté en contacto con él y eso me incluye a mí.

La sonrisa de Orihime se apagó lentamente, Rukia se mostraba tranquila y serena, había resolución en sus palabras. No parecía estar triste ante el hecho, estaba hablando de que no volvería.

- ¿A ti?, ¿por qué?, ¡pero si tu también eres su amiga! – se acercó nerviosa a Rukia.

- Estoy segura que Ichigo se las ha arreglado muy bien sin mi en el mundo real como yo lo he echo aquí – su actitud relajada transmitía seguridad a sus palabras.

- Pero eso…

- Orihime – Rukia se estiró lo más derecha posible, como tratando de decir los resultados de un juego - entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero ya lo he decidido, si hay alguna manera de que Ichigo tenga una vida normal, sólo viene a través de la menor o nula presencia de shinigamis y todo lo que implica.

- ¿De verdad, estás segura? – la chica se tomó su tiempo, esperando que en algún momento se retractara.

- Sí, lo estoy.

Después de unos segundos Rukia reanudó el camino a la mansión Kuchiki, Orihime la siguió con tristeza, entendía, por supuesto que entendía las razones de la shinigami, sin embargo ¿entendía ella lo que significaría para Ichigo esa decisión?, de repente se sintió entre la espada y la pared, apoyando a su amiga pero muy probablemente causándole tristeza al chico que amaba, reconocía que Rukia era importante para él, todo lo que tenía que ver con Rukia era importante para él.

Al fin habían llegado a la mansión Kuchiki, las puertas se abrieron justo a tiempo para no dejar continuar su plática. Rukia instaló a Orihime en su cuarto, la despidió con una sonrisa gentil, pidiendo comprensión, lo cual Orihime no se negó a demostrar, la entendía perfectamente, después de todo era Kuchiki-san y si ella decía que estaba bien, es por que lo estaba.

Cuando Rukia llegó a su cuarto, su ánimo se transformó, ahora estaba seria, expectante, cambió su uniforme por su usual yukata blanco para dormir, nada comparable con la pijama que alguna vez tomó prestada de Yuzu mientras estuvo en el mundo real, se acomodó en el futón y esperó. Había sido un día largo, aunque no agotador, había estado feliz de platicar con Orihime, ahora esperaba que la tristeza la acogiera para dar por terminada la segunda parte de su plan, ya no había manera de echarse para atrás, era oficial. Un par de días atrás el mismo Comandante General había dado la orden al 10mo escuadrón, el capitán Kurotsuchi empezaba a renegar cuando el viejo Yamamoto terminó rotundamente toda posibilidad de reclamo al decir que la orden era apoyada por la Comisión de los 46 y que aquellos que no cumplieran tendrían un castigo. A pesar de que sabían que el tema del anterior Shinigami Sustituto seguía presente, la solución provino al establecer un simple sistema de comunicación de emergencia, lo necesario para no intervenir en la vida del hombre que acabó con Aizen y para poder saber que el viejo shinigami sustituto por fin aparecia. La misión de llevar la notificación de esta orden al mundo real, sería para Rukia Kuchiki, los capitanes mostraron preocupación, se trataba de la shinigami que lo había traído, ¿no es algo cruel?, pensó Renji y aunque Rukia estaba dispuesta a decir que todo era obra suya, el comandante general finalizó la reunión diciendo:

- Si hay alguien dentro de la Sociedad de Almas que entiende mejor que nadie la importancia de esta orden, es la teniente Kuchiki Rukia, ella sabrá llevar esta misión por el mejor camino.

Nadie objetó esa verdad, de todos en la Sociedad de Almas quien mejor lo conocía era Rukia, quien nunca se quejó de la inesperada orden del viejo Yamamoto, quien por el contrario parecía aliviada de que alguien por fin se decidiera a hacerlo. Con los recuerdos de la reunión, la tristeza no llegó a Rukia y un último recuerdo vino a su mente antes de que por fin lograra dormirse. *Una vida ordinaria como humano es lo que merece Kurosaki Ichigo, señor Comandante General si usted apoya mi petición, estaremos toda la Sociedad de Almas, pagando un poco de lo mucho que le debemos a Ichigo*

Temprano en la mañana Orihime estaba lista con su uniforme puesto, tenía clases y llegando al mundo real iría justo a la escuela, Rukia la escoltaría lo suficientemente cerca para hacerla entender que iría a ver a Urahara.

- Por cierto Orihime, ¿por qué decidiste venir a la sociedad de almas?

- Bueno, ahora estoy segura que de no haberlo hecho, no habríamos podido enterarnos de las buenas noticias… quería saber como estabas, por qué no habías ido a vernos, por qué nadie nos decía nada de ti.

- ¿Nadie les decía nada de mí?

- No, ni afro-san, él intento, pero nadie quiso decirle.

- ¿Kurumadani?

- Sí

- Bueno, he estado tan inmersa en el trabajo, que pocos saben de mí aún aquí… jejeje mi vida se redujo a un pequeño circulo de personas… tal vez por eso nadie pudo contestarle.

Entraron en el senkaimon y comenzaron a correr, un minuto antes de la salida Rukia pronunciaba un encantamiento, justo antes de la salida la shinigami se retraso lo suficiente para dejar salir a Orihime primero, ahora se encontraban en un callejón, Orihime tomó aliento, se secó el sudor, arreglo su uniforme y se despidió de Rukia con un abrazo.

- Kuchiki-san, voy a ayudarte, entiendo lo que vas a hacer, que se trata de lo que es mejor para Kurosaki-kun – la abrazó una vez más - pero por favor, nunca nunca dudes en buscarme si necesitas de mí. ¿Me lo prometes Kuchiki-san?

- Sí, te lo prometo – Rukia la abrazó dejando que las inseguridades se esfumaran en el abrazo.

- Ahora, ¿será que tendremos que mantener ocupado a Kurosaki-kun todo el día?

- Y a su hermana Karin también – terminaron el abrazo y Orihime mostraba sorpresa ante esa última petición - por cierto, comenta lo necesario con Ishida y Sado, no podré decírselos por mi misma.

- Oh, de acuerdo, encontraremos alguna manera. Bien Kuchiki-san, cuídate mucho. ¡Jane bye bye!

Orihime avanzó notando que no sentía la presencia de Rukia, había ocultado su reiatsu con ese encantamiento que pronunció antes de salir del senkaimon, si Rukia no hubiera esperado lo suficiente, Ishida y Chad no la habrían visto, unos segundos después desapareció con shunpo. La esperaban, sabían que Orihime había ido a la sociedad de almas porque estaban preocupados, empezaban a demostrarlo y temían que Ichigo se diera cuenta, por eso Orihime había ido sin dudarlo, querían estar seguros y transmitirle a Ichigo, de alguna manera, que Rukia estaba bien, aun cuando él no lo preguntara.

Sin embargo el camino de Rukia cambió, no se dirigía a la tienda de Urahara, sino a la misma casa de los Kurosaki. Tendría que ser cautelosa si no quería toparse con nadie, así que espero media hora, asegurándose que ni Karin, ni Yuzu estuvieran cerca de la casa. Ichigo de seguro ya estaría en clases, los chicos habrían empezado algún plan para mantenerlo ocupado todo el día. Si las cosas iban bien, solo necesitaría hasta mediodía, mucho antes de que Karin llegara a casa. Al final, la única persona que necesitaba convencer para terminar con su misión, se encontraba solo en casa, Kon ya no estaba con ellos.

Rukia entro por la puerta principal que estaba abierta, camino por el pasillo hasta la sala, dobló a la derecha y se detuvo entre el comedor y la cocina. Había curry, tenía aspecto de recién hecho, el estomago le gruño por el antojo.

- Ayer me dieron unas enormes ganas de comer curry, pero parece ser que mi hijo dejó de comer tanto y eso sobró de la cena de ayer, mi pequeña Yuzu aún sigue pensando que Ichigo come mucho, ¿no crees?

Isshin Kurosaki, con su bata de médico, alto y esa cara de despreocupación, pero con la mirada tan similar a la de Ichigo. Eso era a lo que le llamaban, de tal palo, tal astilla. Rukia no usaba un gigai y ocultaba su presencia espiritual, no había forma de que un humano corriente la viera, no había forma de que un humano con poderes sintiera su reiatsu y previera dejar abierta la puerta. Ese hombre era justo lo que le contaron, un shinigami muy fuerte y experimentado.

- Me sorprende que estando aún en etapa de crecimiento no se coma una vaca entera.

- Jajaja, sí, Yuzu tiene la precaución de un extra, por si a mi tonto hijo se le ocurre comer en su cuarto.

*Lo sabía, ¿sabía desde ese entonces?, no lo había imaginado* pensó Rukia, cambió la posición para quedar de frente al padre del shinigami sustituto.

- Bueno Ichigo ya no tuvo necesidad de comer en su cuarto, desde que Kurosaki-sama acepto que viviera en su casa durante mi supuesto tiempo de quiebra – era un juego de respuestas, pero la hizo sentir en confianza.

- ¡Sí!, mi tercera hija – Isshin cruzó los brazos en pose de triunfo y orgullo, Rukia no podía creer que siguiera diciendo semejantes cosas aunque admitía que sentía nostalgia - pero Rukia-chan ¡no esta demás que Ichigo se porte mal de vez en cuando y vuelva a cenar en su cuarto!

- ¿Se porte mal?... ¿de verdad cree que su hijo es un santo?

- Bueno, santo no, pero si derrotas a alguien como Aizen, debe estar cerca de eso, ¿no crees?

Rukia no pudo argumentar sobre eso, los registros de la batalla eran pocos, las últimas personas que vieron a Ichigo antes de entrar a batalla con Aizen habían sido la teniente Rangiku y los compañeros humanos de Ichigo. Rangiku había entregado su informe, lo más detallado posible, sin embargo mintió en una simple cosa, que aquel hombre que llevaba cargando en sus hombros, no era Urahara sino un humano que reconocía como el padre de Ichigo, usando un traje de shinigami y portando una insignia parecida a la de un capitán en su hombro derecho. El mismo Urahara le había pedido guardar discreción, para no complicar las cosas, pero Rangiku le confesó la verdad a Rukia a quien no le extrañaba en lo absoluto, le pidió mantener el silencio, la teniente del 6to escuadrón aceptó sin entender la razón y se guardo la verdad, nadie más se enteraría de ello. Fue con Urahara para exigirle explicaciones, pero el muy maldito se escabullía, tenía que cooperar o conocería el mal humor Kuchiki y se arrepentiría de esconderse de ella. Nunca lo encontró, pero ahora tenía que ceder, si de verdad estaba tan agradecido con Ichigo, tenía que ceder, más que petición era su obligación.

Pensó una vez más el último argumento de Isshin, sin encontrar una respuesta para seguir con el juego, cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos.

- Ichigo se volvió así de fuerte para vencerlo… y aun así, nunca vi una pizca de victoria en sus ojos. ¿Qué clase de shinigamis somos, como para empujar a la guerra a un simple humano?

Isshin la observó y se sintió cansado por los recuerdos.

- Somos la clase de shinigami que mi hijo necesitaba que fuéramos para tener la determinación de luchar de nuestro lado.

- ¿Te incluyes a ti mismo, Kurosaki-sama?

- Sí, después de todo, el único que pudo comprender los verdaderos poderes de Aizen fue mi hijo, si queríamos sobrevivir, todos, la sociedad de almas, el mundo real, hueco mundo, el infierno, Ichigo tenía que derrotar a Aizen, mera cuestión de supervivencia.

- Tú sabes… - Rukia desvió su mirada – tú le enseñaste como lograrlo… ¿no es así?

Isshin tardó un momento en contestar, la sensación de culpa que venía soportando desde meses le sobrevino.

- Sí, fui yo quien le explicó lo que debía hacer, lo demás fue por su cuenta.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- ¿Por qué?... – *La misma pregunta de Urahara, en ese entonces no supe que contestar*, pensó

- No me refiero a la cuestión de la supervivencia – ahora Rukia lo miraba con determinación - me doy cuenta que Urahara sabía perfectamente por lo que Ichigo estaba pasando, así que al principio pensé que lo había orillado a ese punto en su transformación, pero cuando la teniente Rangiku me dijo que habías sido tú quien había llegado con él y no Urahara… - se detuvo solo un momento, no como titubeo, sino previniéndolo de lo que seguiría - Me he preguntado ¿por qué sacrificar a tu hijo de esa manera?

- Ah… - Isshin estaba maravillado, esa determinación en los ojos de su hijo, venían de ella – entiendo y me parece maravilloso que te preocupes de esa manera por nosotros, Rukia-chan.

Rukia no contestó, se quedó callada esperando la respuesta, Isshin aguantaba la mirada y en algún punto de sus ojos encontró lo que él mismo venía buscando por meses, comprensión, ella trataba de entender porque el padre de un hombre tan determinado a proteger a su familia, no había protegido a su propio hijo.

- Rukia-chan, ¿haz escuchado que fue Aizen quien te mandó al mundo real y no fue mera cuestión de destino?

- Sí, lo sé todo sobre eso, Aizen ordenó mandar a ese hollow a atacarnos esa noche, mandó al menos grande a atacar durante la competencia de Ichigo con Ishida, mandó a mi hermano y a Renji ir detrás de mí, mando y manipulo mi ejecución, se llevó a Inoue, nos engañó para ir a Hueco Mundo, utilizó a todos los Espadas que pudo para hacer crecer el poder de Ichigo, le permitió regresar y por si fuera poco destruyo el limpiador del senkaimon para permitir que "alguien", le enseñara a Ichigo cómo usar el Getsuga Tensho final. Ese hombre ha manipulado la vida, a base de sufrimiento, quiso sentirse dios moldeando nuestros destinos con dolor, la muerte de la madre de Ichigo, la muerte de Kaien-dono… personas tan queridas fueron arrebatadas por el deseo de un hombre.

Isshin la miraba con ternura, había pasado un año y ella no había perdido el tiempo, sabía muchas cosas, entendía la magnitud, el alcance de las decisiones de Aizen en la vida de muchos. Rukia continuó.

- Nunca terminaremos de saber cuantas vidas manipuló Aizen para que al final decidiera elegirme a mí para venir al mundo real, clavarle la espada a Ichigo y despertar sus poderes espirituales.

- En eso te equivocas, Rukia-chan, hay muchas cosas que Aizen no pudo manipular en nosotros, de hecho – se acercó y puso una mano en su hombro – jamás habría imaginado que la mujer que mandó al mundo real, sería aquella que le enseñaría a mi hijo lo único que necesitaba para vencerlo. Ichigo aprendió de ti, a tener un corazón tan fuerte que fue capaz de albergar semejante poder y jamás perder su objetivo, proteger a sus seres queridos, a los indefensos, a su mismo enemigo.

Rukia lo miraba estupefacta, sin duda era un punto de vista interesante, sabía que el Hougyoku dentro de ella había sido el motivo por el que todos sus poderes habían pasado a Ichigo y con su investigación descubrió que le había cumplido una clase de deseo en ese momento, ser lo suficientemente fuerte para ganar, pero no se sentía merecedora de todo el crédito, después de todo fue solo un deseo.

- Si Aizen hubiera tenido la opción de elegir quien tendría el Hougyoku – dijo, recuperando la atención de la shinigami - se habría roto la cabeza encontrando a esa persona y sería alguien tan diferente a ti. Aun así nunca se detuvo mucho tiempo a comprender lo que surgía en la interacción, no creo que hubiera sido capaz de entenderlo.

Isshin retiró su mano del hombro de Rukia, tomó una silla del comedor y la movió para quedar sentado cerca y de frente, era lo suficientemente alto y la diferencia de altura entre sus miradas no fue mucha, Rukia podría descansar su cuello.

- ¿A qué se refiere? – ella permaneció parada, no captaba ese argumento.

- Si de verdad Aizen nos hubiera manipulado… - Isshin se tomó su tiempo en formular la explicación – Rukia-chan, no estarías aquí hablándome tan familiarmente como lo hacemos, no conocerías el delicioso curry de mi hija Yuzu y no habrías cenado en familia con nosotros, mi hijo no habría adoptado a un peluche de mascota, quien por cierto era muy ruidoso. En fin, yo no tendría una tercera hija – la miró sonriente, feliz de saberla en su casa y feliz de que Rukia no se objetara a llamarla su tercera hija - Aizen pudo haberlo planeado, pero jamás podría haber manipulado el resultado de ello, después de su primer encuentro todas sus vivencias les pertenecen a ambos y eso es porque cuando dos personas se conocen, forman un vínculo y se crea -

- El corazón… - Rukia lo interrumpió y terminó su explicación, sabía el significado, la conocía de memoria pero no sabia que pensar.

- Así es, el corazón. Yo creo que fuimos empujados y orillados a realizar todas esas cosas porque Aizen intuía que lo haríamos, porque sabía que no teníamos opción… pero si yo no hubiera accedido a enseñarle a Ichigo el Getsuga Tensho final, de seguro estaríamos muertos, habríamos luchado por vivir lo suficiente, juntos… pero…

- Eso no habría sido suficiente para Ichigo… dentro de él habría estado ese sentimiento de que habría pasado y eventualmente habría encontrado la manera, aunque… después de la vida de muchos.

Para Rukia tenía coherencia lo que habría hecho Ichigo, sin embargo aún faltaba algo que no encajaba, la última hora de la batalla contra Aizen había sido reinada por el caos de la desesperación, nadie lo podía detener, ni el mismo Comandante General que incluso perdió un brazo, todos lo capitanes presentes habían sido derrotados, incluso Gin quien se suponía era su aliado había perecido en el intento de matarlo, Aizen había logrado llegar a la verdadera ciudad de Karakura en la Sociedad de Almas, lo tenía todo para lograr su objetivo, Ichigo había sido testigo de la masacre a todos aquellos que luchaban en contra de Aizen, shinigamis, Vizards, Espadas, ¿cómo lograr matar a un hombre que es invensible?

- Un padre está para proteger a sus hijos, con su propia vida si es necesario.

Isshin sacó de sus pensamientos a Rukia y continuó.

- Lo que nadie te enseña es a estar preparado cuando tu hijo te pide entregar su propia vida por lo que más ama, por lo que cree, incluso cuando él mismo no tiene conciencia de ello. Diste en el clavo Rukia-chan, yo también me lo pregunté, ¿por qué sacrificar a mi amado hijo? – el hombre de bata blanca se frotó la cabeza y Rukia encontró otro ademán tan parecido al del chico de cabello de color naranja – Ichigo no estaba seguro de lograrlo, no tenía idea de por qué luchar contra alguien que era más fuerte que él, estaba asustado, inseguro, confundido como todos los demás y yo le explique como vencerlo, sabiendo que perdería sus poderes, sabiendo que incluso Aizen buscaba que llegara al final de su transformación y muy posiblemente conduciendo a mi querido hijo a terminar con su propia vida… aun así lo hice… ¿sabes por qué, Rukia-chan?

- No… no puedo imaginármelo…

La mirada de Rukia era triste y amarga, se esforzaba por imaginar la clase de desesperación por la que todos pasaron en ese momento, preguntándose qué habría hecho. Isshin esperaba consolar un poco toda su preocupación.

- Porque mi hijo no conoce el dolor… la verdadera tristeza de perder lo que más ama en este mundo – la voz del padre de Ichigo ahora era profunda, consoladora, fuerte, quería transmitirle su sentir - le expliqué como realizar esa técnica… porque no quería que mi hijo viviera con la incertidumbre, pero sobretodo, no quería que perdiera lo que ama en este mundo una vez más, le di la oportunidad, las armas, el poder que necesitaba para lograrlo, porque solo así tendría todo para ser el hombre que es.

- Aquel… que da su vida ¿para proteger?

- Sí… y aquí estamos, Ichigo logró lo que yo no pude con Masaki, estamos vivos, lanzó ese último ataque sin vacilar y a pesar de que él ya no puede verte más, no he visto arrepentimiento, porque estas viva.

- No puede ver a ningún shinigami – la shinigami eludió su última frase ocultándose en la inocencia de su respuesta, no debía creerse ese elemento de exclusividad, al menos si deseaba volver con sus sentimientos íntegros.

- Bueno bueno…

Isshin aún permanecía sentado, ella aún de pie, meditaba sobre el poder de proteger… lo único que quería era que Ichigo tuviera una vida tranquila, que no sufriera, que no muriera solo. Y todo parecía indicar que su deseo había sido escuchado por el Hougyoku… algo tan simple como ese deseo ¿pudo haber derrotado sin querer a un hombre como Aizen?, no, quien había dado todo había sido Ichigo, no ella. Era su turno de darlo todo.

- En ese caso, no hay mucho que explicar.

- ¿Explicar?

Rukia enderezó una vez más su postura, abrió sus brazos cruzados, cerró sus puños y se preparó para la última parte de su misión, probablemente la más difícil. No había marcha atrás.

- Sí, he venido al mundo real con una misión y tú eres el único que puede ayudarme a lograrla.

- Vaya, por supuesto, puedes quedarte cuanto quieras Rukia-chan.

- No… no confundas las cosas… he venido aquí, porque quiero devolverle a Ichigo el vivir su propia vida, devolverle las opciones.

- ¿Q-qué?- Ahora Isshin no entendía…

- Tú mismo lo has dicho, Aizen nos orilló a tomar las decisiones para un único resultado, no tuvimos opciones porque se encargo de destruirlas una por una, el crecimiento espiritual de Ichigo fue tan grande, tan brutal, tan rápido que no tuvo otra opción que seguir luchando hasta el final, no tuvo opción. Voy a devolverle las opciones, voy a luchar contra aquellos que pretendan quitárselas, darle la vida normal que siempre quiso, sin fantasmas, sin hollows, sin shinigamis, sin batallas. Dejar en sus manos su seguridad y bienestar, lo que hace y deja de hacer, al final, lo mínimo que la Sociedad de Almas puede hacer por él es dejarlo en paz, dejar de interferir en su vida, dejar de interferir en sus decisiones y permitirle un camino libre de batallas.

El padre de Ichigo entendía el punto, no mostraba sorpresa pero no parecía positivo pues sabía que habría un pago para esta decisión.

- Eso me incluye a mí – Isshin dejó caer sus hombros y de repente parecía más viejo - desde el momento en que él perdió sus poderes, no ha sido justo que él no sea capaz de verme y yo a él si. Cuando me di cuenta que la vida de Ichigo seguiría en constante vigilancia, supe que aún tendría contacto con todo aquello que no le permitiría ser un chico de 17 años, él ya no es capaz de vernos, de enfrentarnos, ¿qué derecho tenemos nosotros a perseguirlo de la manera en que lo hacemos?... y un día desperté con la convicción de que debíamos dejarlo en paz. Por eso me volví teniente lo más pronto que pude, para que mi petición fuera escuchada, para que fuera apreciada y entendida, solo así nadie me negaría ver al Comandante General y exigirle que lo hiciera, de venir aquí y decirte que eso es lo que debes hacer por tu hijo, ayudarme a devolverle lo que Aizen le quitó, elegir entre un mar de opciones.

Isshin comprendió de inmediato lo que Rukia quería de él, eso era exactamente lo que él deseaba para su hijo, devolverle lo que le habían quitado desde antes de nacer… si no hubiese fallado en ese entonces, las cosas serían distintas.

- Si un día el estúpido de tu hijo pretende volver a causa de ese otro shinigami sustituto… - Isshin la miró notablemente asombrado, incluso sabía eso - ya veremos que hacer… pero ahora, Ichigo debe tener en sus manos la decisión, sin que nosotros interfiramos.

- Rukia-chan… tú…

- ¿Vas a ayudarme?...

Habían dicho tantas cosas, Rukia sabia que era exactamente él y no le pidió ninguna explicación sobre su condición, sobre quien era en realidad, de donde había salido, la verdad sobre la madre de Ichigo… entonces cuando estaba seguro de decirle todo lo que necesitaba, a su mente vino aquellas palabras que Ichigo había pronunciado, *Está bien si no me quieres decir, no tengo manera de entrar a tu corazón sin remover las heridas…* había sido ella quien se las había enseñado. ¿Qué tanto había hecho Rukia Kuchiki en 3 meses?

- Sí.

No había nada más que Rukia deseara saber, era tiempo de irse.

- Bien, porque en ese caso, dejaré de ahora en adelante la protección de tu hijo en tus manos, hasta la aparición del anterior shinigami sustituto, cuando eso ocurra, tu irás con Urahara y le dirás que debe mandar la notificación que se dirigirá al mismo Comandante General, de allí nosotros buscaremos la manera de quitarle de su camino.

- Eso había sido decidido mucho antes de tu promoción como teniente.

- Sí, desde la primera vez que Ichigo fue a la Sociedad de Almas, lo que prueba que la presencia de shinigamis en la vida de Ichigo seguirá provocándole inconvenientes.

- No, si hay algo de lo que estoy seguro, es que Ichigo no está arrepentido de nada de lo que ha pasado, así que por favor Rukia-chan, no lo digas como si ustedes fuesen una mala influencia para él… no lo son y tú… tú eres lo mejor que le pudo pasar – le sonrió tratando de hacerla sonrojar, lo que no logró.

- Kurosaki-sama… por favor, deje de decir esas cosas, yo no puedo llevarme todo el crédito de la "mala influencia".

- Jajaja, entonces diré esto – comenzó a imitar la voz de Ichigo - Rayos Rukia, no me saco de la cabeza tus estúpidos dibujos.

En ese momento Rukia se quebró, las emociones cayeron como un balde de agua fría sobre todo su cuerpo, sentimientos encontrados que luchaban por ganar entre ellos, pero sobretodo por quedarse. Tenía que contenerse, no debía permitirse debilidad cuando estaba por triunfar en una salida sin muestras de tristeza.

- ¿Sabes a qué se refería mi hijo?...

- Ese idiota – llevó uno de sus puños a la altura de su rostro, lo mejor que podía hacer era actuar natural, como de costumbre – decir que mis dibujos son malos, ¿sabe que su hijo tiene un pésimo gusto en arte?, aaargh ese imbécil ¡si pudiera le patearía el trasero ahora mismo!, ¡Y usted! - lo señaló amenazantemente – si vuelve a decir alguna sola palabra sobre portarse mal, ser lo mejor que le pasó o incluso si se atreve a insistir en tenerme presente en esta casa, no dudare en hacerle saber lo inconveniente que es tener a un Kuchiki enfadado.

- Vamos vamos, que yo no he dicho nada más… sé lo temible que puede ser un Kuchiki en contra mía y deseo vivir mucho tiempo más.

- Perfecto, que bueno que sepa apreciar su integridad física. Me voy.

- ¿Oh? ¿tan pronto?, pero si aun no has comido el curry.

- No voy a echar por la borda mi misión por un tazón de curry.

- Oh ya veo, no puedes tocar nada de esta casa.

- Así es, ah y antes de que se me olvide, el dispositivo que le ayudará a mantener vigilado a Ichigo es la insignia que está en su cuarto y ahora debe cargarla, asegúrese de llevar la insignia con Urahara y que desbloquee todo aquello que le permita al 10mo escuadrón la posibilidad de tenerlo en vigilancia, incluyendo al mismo Urahara. También dígale que se olvide de la cooperación de los Kuchiki con sus negocios, desde que se volvió un maldito cobarde que no desea darme la cara para hacerle saber de sus deberes y obligaciones, espero que usted sepa manejarlo, porque la verdad no tengo paciencia suficiente en este momento para no estrangularlo con mis propias manos… a partir de mañana, toda vigilancia proveniente de la Sociedad de Almas con respecto a Ichigo Kurosaki, será dada por terminada y relevada a Isshin Kurosaki, su padre. Esto es una orden del Comandante General, apoyada por la Comisión de los 46.

- ¿El viejo Yamajii-

- No, me encargue personalmente de que no se enterara de que habían vuelto sus poderes, así que todo lo que tiene que hacer es ser un buen padre, eso es todo – Rukia imaginaba cosas que la molestaran para simular que de verdad seguía molesta por el comentario de Ichigo.

- Bueno, entonces espera a que te llegue un tazón de curry como agradecimiento, de mi parte por supuesto.

- Gracias, lo estaré esperando.

Conteniendo sus emociones Rukia se dio la vuelta, caminó directamente a la puerta de la casa, abrió un senkaimon justo donde la última vez que estuvo allí y desapareció una vez más.

Isshin pensó para si mismo, que ambos eran unos testarudos, pero tantas batallas no les habían dejado el tiempo suficiente para que se dieran cuenta de sus propios sentimientos. Y ahora Rukia estaba allí, pretendiendo indiferencia, para darle la libertad por la que ella lucharía.

- No importa, algún día, sus caminos se volverán a cruzar y lo inevitable… pasará.

Muy entrada la noche, Ichigo regresó exhausto, al parecer sus amigos de la escuela lo habían echo llegar tarde, muy conveniente, porque incluso Karin y Yuzu habían llegado con él, Rukia-chan no había dejado nada a la suerte, Isshin tuvo el tiempo suficiente para que nadie se diera cuenta que la insignia que su hijo había dejado en su closet, ahora tenia un ligero cambio. Sin embargo lo que pasó justo después de que Ichigo entrara a casa, lo dejo sin palabras y una pequeña esperanza surgió dentro de su alma.

Ichigo había caminado por la casa y se detuvo entre el comedor y la cocina, justo donde Rukia se había parado en la mañana, tomo el tazón de curry y lo comió lentamente, no tomo asiento, no se movió de ese lugar y cuando termino el tazón una indescriptible pesadez se albergó en los hombros de su hijo, ¿podía sentirla?... se acercó lentamente y la mano que había usado para tocar a Rukia, la usó para tocar el hombro de su hijo. Su expresión fue confusa al principio, Ichigo no sabia que Rukia había estado allí, pero el contacto lo ayudó, sonrió, de seguro podía sentir el aura de Rukia a través de su mano, sus hijas se acercaron para abrazar al chico de cabello naranja y ser parte del apoyo que el chico de cabello naranja, un ex shinigami sustituto, necesitaba.

Rukia estaba en lo correcto. Su hijo merecía una vida como esta, con opciones y ahora él también daría todo por dársela.


End file.
